Urasabi Clan
The Urasabi Clan is one of the newest families of Konohagakure. Its members are known for excelling at Genjutsu, and even having illusory techniques exclusive to them to give them the upper hand. Background Beginnings The Urasabi Clan was found after the Fourth Shinobi World War by Matsurika Urasabi, a kunoichi who started a family and who wanted to make his family to become known and respected. This objective, as Matsurika came to realize, could not be just by producing decent shinobi and kunoichi, but by producing excellent ninjas. Thus, by her decree, a ritual referred to as The Initiation was enforced. Young members, as young as the age of six, would be forced to take this test of will, making them immune to any kind of Genjutsu and crushing their inhibitions to make them merciless assassins. This earned them the moniker of the "Rising Star of Konoha". The Supernova Masakazu Urasabi, the clan's Head at the time of the Eight Hokage elections, was the one who implemented The Initiation the most, going as far as forcing a member to make them go through it twice or even three times. He was also the one who started the weapons and drugs smuggling, and created a tunnel network to connect each and every house of the Urasabi complex with each other, along with a secret escape route. His leadership tainted the Urasabi clan with an infamy that they are still trying to mend. But after 40 years of cruelty, deals under the table, and gang wars, Metsuo Urasabi, a young idealist, rose against its leader. The Urasabi Reform The Urasabi Reform is a turning point for the clan's history. At the age of twenty-four, Metsuo Urasabi, a shinobi that withstood the torture of his own family, decided to challenge Masakazu Urasabi to a shinobi match for the leadership. In previous occasions, the young shinobi had called for a public vote, but the Supernova rigged the voting to his favour. Masakazu Urasabi, blinded by his ego, accepted the match and instructed his bodyguards to "take care of Metsuo" if they saw he would not win. The day of the match, Metsuo Urasabi brought no weapons or ninja tools, saying that he did not need them to deafeat him. That day, Metsuo Urasabi became the new Head by defeating not only the Supernova, but also his henchmen with the very technique they used to torture him: Monster Realm. From thereon, Metsuo banned the practice of The Initiation and made the Urasabi attone for their crimes. Even today, the clans provides community service and donations to different institutes - including Iruka Umino High School. Abilities Masuzu Urasabi Trivia * Mitsue Urasabi is known for scoring 51/100 in every test she takes. * Masuto Urasabi is the only alive clan member to have ever taken The Initiation willingly and to not have lost his personality afterwards. * Minako Urasabi is the first clan member to be teamed up with a member of one of Konoha's noble clans. * Naoto Urasabi is the only clan member whose name does not begin with the letter 'M'.